


Breaking free

by undertalefruitsalad



Series: The Swapfell Brothers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Coercion, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Kissing, brotherly affection turns to something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Sans was alone in the experimentation facility that was supposed to teach him how to fight, torture and kill monsters as well as humans. But then he got a brother and everything changed for better and for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learn how to lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 한국어 available: [탈출](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789059) by [pukatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukatus/pseuds/pukatus)



> There is nothing specific written here but the general themes and implications are just so dark (imo) that I put it mature.
> 
> I was actually working on chapter 3 of "Cool me down" where suddenly Sans got me thinking and then this happened.
> 
> Overall there is just no happiness in this story.
> 
> If you would like to see more of how I imagine their relationship to be (including the "king sans" comic) then you can visit my tumblr, but it is nsfw for several reasons so be careful.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everythingundertalemystuff

The first thing Sans remembers is pain. It was not distinctive it simply was there, like it had always been. Maybe it was. He wouldn’t know. Sans was an experiment. A hybrid. He had to endure lot of things. Most of which he simply accepted. They dressed him in white shirts and kept him in a cell. He got fed whenever they had put him through another test, another fight or another study. He should be in good shape but he wasn’t. By the age of six he was about to fall down. There was nothing for him to live for in this place and he had given up hope of ever coming free. If he simply existed for them to hurt him, to make him suffer, than he was better off gone. 

The scientist knew what was going on and as much as they worked to get him up, as much as they threatened him, as much as they hurt him. Nothing worked. Luckily they had something in the back of their hands that Sans was not aware of and now it was time to use it. 

Dr. Gerson personally brought Sans to a different room. To a room where everything was white. It was empty except for a crib that was closed off with glass. 

“Just like Snow white’s coffin.” 

Sans thought. They had let them read fairy tales as part of their mental training and education. Those tales were full of horrible beasts and situations, full of torture and gruesome acts and simply a good lecture to teach children what they needed to know around here. 

As they approached the crib Dr. Gerson began break the silence that had been lingering between them.

“You may wonder why I am leading you here.”

Sans was not, he was pretty sure this would be a trick to bring him back to fight for them. But he wouldn’t. Or, well, he would, only for his opponents to finish him off finally. But the scientist wouldn’t let that happen, would they. They put too much effort into making and maintaining him. It was not affordable for him to simply die. They had plans for him. 

“You are the product of many things. We made you from the remains of a human being, our greatest enemy, combined with the strengths and magic of our greatest warrior, Windings Gaster, he gave away a piece of himself for us to be able to create you and with the magic of every monster working here we made you come to life.”

They almost reached the crib. 

“And why would we go through such lengths only to make another monster when there are easier ways to make them?”

“To create the perfect weapon, a weapon that is strong enough to destroy mankind.” 

Sans answered like in trance. He had heard this more than he could count and it had burned itself into his mind. Finally they stood in front of the crib and Sans could not help but being curious about it. He stretched himself to take a look, but was instead lifted by Gerson who held Sans in his arms. 

Sans hated it when the old monster touched him. He never hurt him but simply he being able to do with him as he pleased made Sans feel sick, helpless and more alone than ever, even when he technically was not alone. 

“Sans, I want to introduce you to your brother.”

And that’s when he saw him. A tiny skeleton lay in the coffin-like bed, breathing steady and obviously asleep. Sans mind raced a mile. He knew what the Doctor was up to. He had told him lies before, oh so many lies. This would just be another trick to make Sans do what they wanted him to. But Sans knew he wasn’t lying. He felt that this tiny bundle of bones peacefully resting there was his brother. He felt it in his soul and for the first time since he can remember he felt something besides pain, hopelessness and fear. He couldn’t say at that moment what he felt but he knew he wanted to be there for his brother, no matter what, at all costs. 

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to hold him in his arms and make him feel safe. He stretched out his hand atop of the glass and just like the baby had felt the hand upon the glass, it woke up. And the moment Sans looked into those innocent, untainted eyes full of hope and trust, something he had never seen in anyone’s eyes before, he was sure to do whatever it takes to protect those eyes. The strangest thing about the baby was even though it was incredibly weak, defenceless and vulnerable, it waved off power in a way Sans had never experienced before. And just as the little skeleton saw Sans it beamed at him, just like it also felt what Sans did. That the belonged together. The laughter leaving the little thing filled the entire room, even though the glass was muffling the sound. And that laughter went right into a special place within Sans soul. 

Still Sans hand was left forgotten on the glass but the baby seemed to feel it. Struggling with its position it tried to reach the hand and when it finally did, the small monster laid both its hand where Sans’s was. Even through the glass the older brother could feel the magic trying to embrace the other but failing because of the wall parting them. Sans was shaking, tears were running down his face and his mouth was formed into a smile. This was what he would later know as happiness. 

When a strong rough claw wrapped itself around Sans and pulled him away from the glass he flinched. He felt a yearning to go back to his brother, to keep him company even if it was only through the glass. His struggling was to no avail. Gerson just held on tighter. 

“His name is Papyrus. Do you like him?”

Sans had never experienced love but he had a vague imagination of what this certain feeling was like, pretty much the opposite of LOVE. And that was what he felt when seeing Papyrus.

“I love him.” 

Was his simple answer.

And that was the time Sans learned to keep his thoughts to himself. Because this honest answer was the doom to both their fates. 

Even as Gerson had pulled him away, his eyes never left Papyrus’ and his little brother still smiled at him. But if he had focused on the doctor more, he would have seen the wide, baleful smile showing in his face.

“Well Sans, you have been extraordinarily disappointing as of late. Very uncooperative at that and it seems you lack a certain… motivation to put it simple.”

The wording and tune made Sans listen up. This was not going to be good. 

“So since the results are not promising so far we have thought it was about time to think about a replacement for you, which is your brother. But for now he can’t do anything. So, if you behave like the good little boy you are, your little brother will stay out of it. We won’t put him through tests, even if he gets older, we won’t do a thing to him as long as we have you. It would take so much time to get him to the level where you are now, but if you leave us no other choice, we will make do. So will you cooperate with us again, Sans?”

Sans finally tore his eyes from his little brother to look into Gersons face. He just wanted to cry, he just wanted to tell him how unfair this was but he had done that time and times before. He had no choice. He had to do what they wanted. When he gave his answer his voice was meek and almost too quiet to understand. But Gerson didn’t really need to hear it anyway. He knew what the answer would be.

“Yes.”

The smile on the elders face only grew. 

“That is really good to hear Sans. You will make it so much easier for everyone this way. But I have to tell you now, you better don’t disappoint us again. Because for every failure of yours your little babybrother will have to suffer. Every mistake you make, your brother will be hurt. Every time you refuse, deny, disrespect any of the staff your brother will have to endure pain.”

By now, all Sans wanted to do was scream. This was worse than before. This was so much worse. There were experiments where he simply could not do it right. They were not designed for him to make them right. They were designed for him to test his frustration limits but it still always counted as a failure and Sans knew that. Doctor Gerson knew as well. 

“So I would suggest you work harder on your skills dear Sans. I mean, it would be so horrible to hurt this sweet, pretty face of his wouldn’t it?”

“Please, please don’t hurt him! I will do whatever you want, just please, leave him alone!”

“Oh Sans, but it is not in my power to save Papyrus from his fate, it is you who is responsible for his future. That being said, there is an experiment waiting for you and we better hurry.”

Sans lowered his head, resigned. He was still in the doctors’ arm. Before they left he needed to ask.

“Please, can I hold him?”

Gerson didn’t stop in his steps leading to the exit. His answer was simple.

“Maybe if you do good you can have him.”

 

Sans did not good. 

That became Papyrus first scar. The first of many, many more to come. 

 

\---

 

The first time Sans finally was allowed to hold his brother was almost a whole year later. He had earned it they said. He had finally finished his first kill. Something they were waiting for ever since he could use his magic. This had always been a problem. No matter how harsh the punishment had been he couldn’t kill another monster. And this time he did. Only by accident, but that didn’t matter. It was a success and as such he deserved a reward. And even with his soul heavy from the earned EXP he had never felt more joy in his life as he finally could hold Papyrus in his arms. He had grown a lot and was already able to stand on his own and walk a few steps. Though Sans didn’t let him walk all that much because that simply meant for them to be apart and that was the least thing he wanted. 

He saw the injuries on Papyrus body. Some of them fresh, some of them badly healed, some others already fading and some others again that would remain scars for the rest of his life. He felt so guilty. It was his failure that Papyrus had to endure this. Not his failure in the test, logically speaking he simply had no chance of always doing it right; but he had failed to protect his little brother from the real threat, the evil monsters surrounding them. 

The time they spent was the best in his whole life and he decided he would do everything to have them spent time together again. Even if that would mean to kill countless monsters, even if that meant torturing every single being until they finally crumbled to dust, he would do that as long as he could see Papyrus. 

His eyes were still as sweet as when he first saw him. Open and full of hope, but now they seemed more tired. A tiredness a baby should never show. 

He was still very quiet, even his squeals and little laughter were almost silent. But he was joyful and he loved being close to Sans just as he loved it. 

Far too soon they took his dear brother away again. Sans wanted to scream, he wanted to hit their heads to a mushy pulp, he wanted to see them dust. But he did nothing. He clenched his fists and let his tears run down his cheeks. Papyrus didn’t scream, he didn’t cry, he only looked at sans, hands stretched out in a motion to grab him. He looked at Sans with desperation, not understanding why they had to be apart again. And Sans couldn’t do a thing. Everything he did Papyrus would have to suffer for. So he would not fail. He would pass every test. He would kill, he would hurt, he would see his brother again no matter who or what he had to break for it.

 

\---

 

But what he broke was himself. In a very intense fight he got too close to dusting, he was in the state of falling down for far too long. Only the thought of Papyrus kept him going, he knew he couldn’t leave him here with them, without anybody else to be good to him. And when he woke up he was in a state that was more dead than alive. He had no chance to recover to the same way he had been before. 

He was a failure. 

 

\---

 

The first experiment, Sans, had failed.

Lucky for them the second one, Papyrus, seemed promising enough.

The scientists debated on what use to make of Sans now. 

He was not capable of fighting. He could never be the weapon that they wanted him to be. But they had put so much time, energy and effort into him. This could not all go to waste.

They still hadn’t come to a conclusion when W.D. Gaster heard of the disaster and demanded an explanation from Dr. Gerson himself. They had a furious discussion in which neither was backing off from the other, but in the end Gaster demanded furious to see the “waste of his physical matter and magical potential”.

It was not the first time Sans saw Gaster. He recalled the warrior to always stare at him with empty eyes. Just like one would study a particular disgusting insect. He never seemed to accept that this tiny figure was supposed to do what he was not capable of. And he never intended to hide his feeling towards his “son”. So when Winginds Gaster honoured him with a visit Sans expected nothing less than what followed. 

“You are a failure! I regret ever giving a piece of me to create you. You are just as worthless as the human that you were made from. You useless piece of garbage.”

This went on for what felt like hours. Sans wasn’t really sure of what use this tirade was since this would hardly change his condition. It wasn’t until Gaster turned to violence to show Sans how much he despised him that the other scientist finally stepped in and the shouting was over. 

As much as the words he had spoken didn’t hurt Sans the last ones did all the harder.

“Just make sure that my other investment is not going to be like this. I want him to be better, maybe he will be the one I can truly call my son.”

Sans hadn’t even thought about it, but now that he was not their primary test subject they would turn to Papyrus. They would bend him and break him and Sans was useless to do anything to prevent it yet again. 

He was simply put in a cell. Sometimes, when they remembered him, one of the scientist brought him some food, but aside from that he was trapped in the cell. Forgotten. There was not even the slightest chance he was allowed to see his brother again. 

 

Since Papyrus was at the age of 3 when Sans broke down the younger one was old enough for his training to begin. But that tiny fragile soul was not meant for this kind of fighting. Was not meant for this torture. He had no problem to endure the procedures of pain that Gerson put him through. But as soon as he was supposed to show any kind of cruelty towards another soul he crumbled. And after some pushing, more threats and a lot of more pushing Papyrus broke as well. He just lay in apathy in his cell, not responding to any kind of treatment.

And that was when they finally let Sans see Papyrus again. 

He was a broken fragile little shell. Sans was beyond shocked to see him in such a condition and he practically jumped forward to wrap this tiny skeleton into his arms. He just wanted him to feel safe, to know Sans was there for him. It didn’t take a genius to see that Papyrus was at the brink of giving up. 

Maybe Papyrus would dust. Then he would not have to be in this place anymore. But Sans needed to make sure that he felt safe, that the last moments Papyrus had would not be in loneliness and fear and pain. 

“Papyrus, I am here, you are not alone. They won’t hurt you as long as I am around. I am here with you.”

He chanted this like a prayer, hoping his brother would feel his closeness, hoping the faintest of flutters he felt from the others soul would feel his own more steady beating. Hoping his words would reach him, hoping without reason that the other would not leave him alone in this hellhole. Though, if Papyrus would be gone Sans could leave as well. That would … be relieving. 

The little bundle of bones finally started to show some signs of life. Papyrus moved, his eyelights started flickering and then he looked at Sans. But it was not the look Sans knew. This one was empty, lost and so full of despair. 

Sans truly was a failure. He had not been able to safe the only thing that was good in his live, the only thing that gave him life. 

They had broken Papyrus. Just like Sans. And he had done nothing to prevent that. But he would make up for it. 

“sans?”

Papyrus voice was timid. Fearful. Not daring to believe that Sans was truly here. 

“I am here little brother. Have you slept?”

Sans tried to make Papyrus talk. To give him something to put his mind to. To bring him back somehow. 

“… no … not sleeping.” 

Papyrus halted. Sans knew Papyrus didn’t know how to express what and how he had been but it didn’t matter. His little brother smiled at him and then pulled himself closer to Sans.

“do you stay?”

“Yes, I will stay.”

And embracing the other they shut the world out and just sat there. Together in peace.

Until Gerson and a few of his helpers came back to take Sans away again. But he wouldn’t let them. He felt Papyrus grab on to him tighter, heard him whimper and something in him snapped. They would not separate them again! Not as long as Sans was able to stand and defend. 

Sans usual dark blue eyes turned into a burning ice blue. He stood up. And even though he was only a child, a small one at that, he was such an intimidating figure that the others didn’t dare to step closer.

“Child, you know you can’t stay. Be reasonable and come with us.”

“I AM REASONABLE! THE ONLY REASONABLE THING IS FOR PAPYRUS AND I TO STAY TOGETHER. AND IF YOU DARE TO COME CLOSER I WILL DUST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!”

This was not an idle threat. Sans knew he was strong enough to kill them. Even if his own health was nothing to work with anymore, his ability to attack was as strong as they made it to be and he would, without the slightest hesitation, use this power to dust them if they dared to move closer. 

No one doubted his words. 

They retreated. 

It was of no use.

 

But they tried again. 

And again.

And Sans would always be prepared. He would always hold his brother and not give anyone a chance to come anywhere near them.

The only thing was, they didn’t get any food. Sans was used to be brought to the brink of starvation but due to his condition he was not able to handle this any longer. He needed food on a regular basis. He felt his magic running out low on him. 

After the first few days it didn’t take long for Sans to pass out and that was when they took him. 

When he awoke he couldn’t move a single bone. He was wrapped up to the neck in heavy magical restrains. He knew he must have gotten something to eat somehow, otherwise he wouldn’t be awake, but it was far from being enough to replenish all of his stats. Surely they must be very afraid of him if they needed to put him in those chains even with his constitution like this. This knowledge gave him a grim satisfaction. 

He knew it even before he looked around. He was not alone. Gerson was with him.

“I see you are finally awake. How are you feeling dear Sans?”

Sans hated it when the doctor used his name. He always hated Gerson, but those moments only made it worse. The younger choose not to give a response. Gerson didn’t want one anyway. It was just some Smalltalk the elder seemed to enjoy.

“Very well then. Sans, you have put us through quite a lot of trouble. It is not that I don’t understand your position, but this behaviour of yours can’t stay like that. The way I see it, you are only of use to us in one way and luckily that seems to be the only thing you desire as well; to be there for Papyrus. You see, your brother has potential, but without the right care he will not unfold it the way he could.”

The smaller skeleton didn’t like at all where this was going. 

“So after putting some thought into it I came to the point where I have a proposition for you, that will be beneficial to all participants. You can stay with Papyrus, you both will be fed and schooled and you, Sans, will take care of your brothers mental wellbeing. In exchange for this generous offer, you won’t fight us, you will be obedient, like you are supposed to, you will let us take Papyrus to whatever tests, fights and trainings we need to put him through and you will make sure he does as he is told. He won’t cooperate unless you are around and we don’t want to waste two expensive experiments if there is an obvious solution to this that will be acceptable for everyone.”

This was ridiculous. He wanted to be with Papyrus, but how was he supposed to hold back when they would take his little brother for the experiments? This was bad. But it’s not like he had any other choice. Again. 

“So, do we have an agreement?”

Sans couldn’t form words, so he simply nodded. But that was all the confirmation Gerson needed. 

“Then that is settled. I am glad we could arrange something to both our wishes.”

Standing up and walking towards the exit, the old monster was short before leaving the room, but then came to a halt to address Sans again.

“I hope you are aware that this is your last chance. Never mind what is going to happen to your brother, the moment you mess up again, I will personally disintegrate you into the parts you were made of. I assume I made myself clear.”

Of course he had. Dr. Gerson always made himself unmistakably clear.


	2. How far will you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little moments in the brothers life in the labs and their attempt to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. Here monsters count as adults when they are 14. In the end Sans is 12 and Papyrus 6. It is all very messed up.

The first time they took Papyrus away was tearing Sans apart. His little brother struggled, actively tried to deny himself. He tried to cling and hold onto Sans with everything he had and Sans wanted to do nothing more than to hold him as well but he could not. If he wanted to be there for his brother, to give them any chance of a life, he had to keep his feelings down. So he simply stood ther and saw how they took his brother away, the little one screaming his name and pleading to not be taken away.

The second time Papyrus still screamed and resisted and cried. But it was not as bad as the first. He resigned quite fast.

The third time was the worst. Papyrus didn’t even try. He just stood up and followed as he was ordered to do, but before he left he gave a look in Sans direction, a look full of grieve and with the silent question “why?”. 

It was not the first time Sans had thought about it. But it was the first time he actually believed he would do it. He would get them out of here. He didn’t know how or when, he just knew they couldn’t stay here. They would crumble sooner or later if they stayed here, even if they stayed together. 

He had to find a way.

And if there was no way.

He would make one.

\---

Soon Sans found a way how to make Papyrus go with the scientist in an almost excited fashion. Because now was the time when schooling started for Papyrus. And the small skeleton loved it. All those new, interesting information, facts to learn and theories to study and what he loved most were those fairy tales. One day he came home after they have read “The little mermaid” he was intrigued and began to talk as soon as he entered their room.

“We have read the little mermaid today! The princess gave away her voice and even walked on thousands of knifes on land, but it was okay because she was with the one she loved. But the one she loved didn’t love her back. He married another girl! But the princess still danced for him even if it all pained her until she died. And she was happy.”

For a moment Papyrus was silent, seemingly giving his next words some more thought. He then inched closer and grabbed the others hand and gave Sans a stern look.

“Sans, I would dance for you until my feet bleed as well, even if you loved someone more than me. And then I would become dust. But it would be fine as long as you were happy.” 

Sans didn’t know what to say. How could a little boy like him say something like that? It was sweet but so, so horrible. He had also read this fairy tale and he had never understood why someone could act this way. That was until he had his first meeting with 

Papyrus. Sans couldn’t stop himself from pulling his little brother into a long lasting hug.

“Papyrus, please know that I am only happy when you are with me. Please, never turn to dust.” 

\---

But the fairy tale times were rarer occasions. Most of the time Papyrus had to go prove his strength on the battlefield. One day Papyrus came back, beaming at Sans, covered in just recently healed wounds and knocking him down when he fell into his arms with the force he threw himself at Sans.

“Sans! I’ve done it today! I finally killed some monsters. And they said I can have whatever I want! But I wasn’t sure what I wanted so they gave me this.”

He reached out his hands and when he opened them Sans could see the glittering Paper of monster candy.

“They told me to take as much as I wanted but not to take it with me. But I wanted to share it with you. And they said I could have whatever I wanted. So I took it out with me anyway.”

The older skeleton was shocked. He didn’t know what to say. Frightened he stared at the little treats in his brothers hands. But then his face changed from fear to anger. Grabbing for the others hand forcefully he threw the candy away, like it was something that might attack them at any minute.

“PAPYRUS ARE YOU CRAZY? IF THEY FIND OUT THEY WILL PUNISH US! YOU CAN’T JUST DO THINGS LIKE THAT. AND YOU KILLED SOMEONE? WHY…? HOW? Oh stupid stars…”

At those last words Sans had begun to lean against the wall and was slowly sliding to the ground. Papyrus stood there, tears welling up and looking at his brother in utter despair. He didn’t know what he had done wrong. He just wanted to be a good boy. Not having to endure punishment and bringing Sans something nice. He wanted to make his brother feel nice and now he had done exactly the opposite. Seeing his small bones shiver by the intensity of his sobs Sans pointed for Papyrus to get closer. He hesitated for a moment but then dropped himself and huddled his tiny body into Sans arms. 

“Papyrus what you have done can bring us lots of trouble. I know you meant well but please don’t do something like this again.”

He paused, thinking for a moment.

“Well but the damage is done, so we better hurry to destroy the evidence. Are you up for it?”

He smiled at Papyrus encouragingly and the younger immediately smiled back scooting over to collect the bonbons spread on the floor. 

Sans had never eaten candy before, but he didn’t like it. The sweetness was too intense and the stickiness made him feel like he was being suffocated. But he ate them. He ate them for Papyrus who wanted to make him happy and went through great lengths to get those treats to him. 

\---

Another day, Papyrus came back rather gloomy. He appeared not to have any new wounds so Sans wasn’t sure what had happened. But every time he asked his little brother he would only gasp for words before he cowered into a corner and simply sat there. He didn’t look frightened or sad, he had a rather strange expression that unsettled Sans even more than when Papyrus would have been in tears. After a while Papyrus trotted back to Sans and leaned against him. The older wrapped his arm around the smaller ones shoulder and tried to be as comforting as he could.

“So, do you … want to talk about what happened today?”

A long silence followed, but Sans didn’t interrupt. Sometimes Papyrus needed his time to focus and get his words straight. And after a while he truly did answer.

“yes, i want to tell you. i just … don’t really know how to say it.”

Some more silence followed before he spoke up again.

“today i killed one of the staff members.”

Sans flinched. He could not stop himself from doing this. Hurting a scientist was a huge deal, not to mention killing one and he was surprised to see Papyrus being so casual about it. Or in fact seeing Papyrus come back at all.   
“it was not because i wanted to … well i wanted to, but only because they wouldn’t stop. it was not one of the experiments, you know? they were alone with me and they touched me and normally it wasn’t all that bad but today i didn’t want to.”

“You mean they hurt you?”

“no, no, they were rather soft. just like when you pet me. but it felt different. and so i told them to stop. but they didn’t and then i attacked them. and when the other scientists came and asked me what happened they brought me to the doctor. and he told me that i had done good. if there was anything that i didn’t want then i should fight for it. and if i am stong enough i can have everything i want.”

Sans felt sick. He wasn’t really sure what Papyrus was implying but he knew he didn’t like it. And Gersons words and he not punishing Papyrus was not something to ease his mind either. 

“So he didn’t punish you.”

“no.”

“How do you feel?”

“… thoughtful.”

“About what.”

“i am strong. i know that. so i can have whatever i want. but … i don’t know what i want. i mean i have you. that is all i want.”

\---

“sans! today we have read “little red riding hood”.”

Papyrus exclaimed when Sans came home from his own lesson. As usual Papyrus was throwing himself at his older brother and before Sans could give a response the younger already continued talking.

“but the wolf was quite stupid. he should have made the girl feel good when they were lying in bed. then she wouldn’t have left and he would not be lonely. i would not be so stupid. if i wanted to keep someone with me i would make sure they feel good around me.”

For a short moment he seemed to hesitate and a little bashful he looked up to his older brother.

“do i make you feel good sans?”

Sans didn’t make much of that question and simply answered what seemed to be the only fitting response. 

“Yes, you make me very happy!”

Papyrus squeaked at that. 

“See? And that’s why you don’t leave me. That was such a silly story. Especially since the wolf started with a good idea. Giving the girl food. That was inelli-intelle- intili … not stupid. But maybe he shouldn’t have used the Granny as the meal. I mean, old people are surely hard to chew, at least that’s what they look like. Imagine Gerson being cooked. He simply can’t taste good.”

Papyrus sighed.

“a fairy tale full of idiocies. well, not everything can be as good as “the little mermaid””

\---

As time went by the amount and intensity of Papyrus wounds increased drastically. But the younger one didn’t even seem to mind them anymore as long as Sans held him after those fights. Sans on the other hand was hurting more and more each day by seeing this all happen to the only being he loved. 

Sans would get them out of here. They would be free and they would not ever go through this kind of torture again. He would find a way. 

And he was lucky.

For some reason they still let him participate in the mindshaping lessons. Which was only a better word for schooling. And soon Sans figured why they still let him participate, even though he was useless to all their other tests. 

Because the teacher fancied him and wanted him around. 

It didn’t really show that the teacher was fond of Sans. Not at first sight. But little things made Sans aware. A certain kind of look that none of the other staff members ever gave him, something similar to the way Papyrus looked at him. The way his voice became a little lower when he talked to Sans alone, which was not happening often, but soon the skeleton monster also realised that when they spoke alone, it was due to careful planning of the older monster. 

At the beginning Sans was not sure what to make of the situation but as time went on he understood. 

This was an opportunity he could use for his own plans. This could get him somewhere! This might get them out of here!

And so he began to actively seek the elders’ attention, who was very willing to let his actions being reciprocated. 

One of those days where they managed to be alone, Sans dropped a little line in hope that the other would fall for it.

“You know, I would really like to learn more. I mean, I am not useful as a fighter anymore but maybe I can do some good if you taught me new things; other things than what you usually teach I mean.”

He gave the other a meaningful look before continuing nonchalantly.

“Besides. I don’t have much to do aside from visiting those lessons.”

He gave his teacher a shy glance from the side.

“And they are the only thing I look forward to.”

Sans didn’t need to see the other monsters face to know that he had hit him. And soon they told him that arrangements were made for Sans to get some extra lessons. And the teacher and he were alone for those.

\---

By now Sans was old enough to know what his teacher might be looking for in spending time with him. Every time they were alone the older began to make contact with Sans. Nothing that lasted long, nothing intimate, only short brushes against the top of his skull, a pat on the shoulder everything still very professional and innocent. And Sans intended to let it stay that way but he needed to wake some hope in the other. 

He began to initiate contact himself. 

Sometimes Sans laid his hand atop of his teachers. 

Other times, when the older sat next to him Sans inched closer until their sides were pressed against each other. And maybe he let his head drop, resting it against his mentors arm. 

He was never stopped from doing anything of it and soon their lessons got to a more personal context in their conversations. And so it happened that they talked about the world outside the training labs. 

“I wish I could go outside. There is so much to see and so much I still don’t know.”

Sans started mentioning innocently. 

“What would I give to be free.”

Then a puppy-dog eyes at the other.

“How much better we could get to know each other, without this surrounding, without the other scientists around.”

Sans had started to play with the tie the older wore. He sat on the table like he usually did when their lessons were almost over and they just did their personal talk. He saw how a hand that was not his was lifted and reached towards him.

The soft hand started to caress Sans cheek and to his own surprise he let it, he even found himself liking it. It was so different to Papyrus way of tender touches. His brother was so strong and full of youthful energy that more often than not his hugs or touches hurt Sans fragile constitution. 

Suddenly the other lowered the head to Sans level. 

Sans knew what was wanted. 

And he was okay with it. 

To his surprise his teacher stopped before their faces touched another. Sans waited, but as nothing happened he grew impatient. He took matters into his own hand and leaned forward to close the gap between them.

That was his first kiss. 

It was pleasant. He only knew the contact of bones on bones and this was surprisingly nice.

\---

Back in their room Papyrus had become increasingly clingy, especially after Sans had started to get extra lessons. He barely let Sans move without being in contact with him in some matter and when they were sleeping he always inched as close as he possibly could get.

One night, Sans awoke because something was tickling him and he felt his magic stir in his bones. He felt his brother close to him. Closer than he ever was. Papyrus was nibbling along his neck and one hand was scraping at Sans ribs. In his foggy mind Sans words slurred.

“Papyrus, what are you doin’?”

The Youngers first response was to look up and place a skeleton kiss on Sans mouth. 

They kissed from time to time, but never on the mouth. Sans had told Papyrus that was only for older monsters. So this let him wake with a start. 

“Papyrus! What are you doing?”

He had sat up, wiggling himself out of that tight embrace of his brother. Staring at him, now knowing what to make of this whole situation, what to think of his magic responding in this way. Why was Papyrus doing this?

The smaller one, who was now only a head shorter than Sans, looked confused, scared and sad. He tried to get closer to Sans again but this older brother only inched further away. Papyrus sat down, not knowing what to do he started to cry before he gave an answer between little sobs. 

“i-i wanted to be closer to you.”

Tears run down his face, dropping to the floor.

“you spend so much time with your studies. with the old people. i thought, maybe if we to stuff older monsters do you would like to spend more time with me.”

Sans was taken aback. This was what it was about? 

With his next words the voice of Papyrus became darker. Almost threatening. 

“You smell different when you come back. You smell like them. I don’t like it.”

Sans stood up. This was creeping him out. He had never seen his brother like that. He felt the magic from the other and could have sworn he also saw it. Like his little brother was preparing himself for an attack.   
But he wouldn’t attack Sans … would he?

“Papyrus, brother, please calm down. Everything is fine, I am with you.”

But his little brother didn’t calm down. Instead he also stood up, eyes flaring slightly orange.

“Sans, do you love me?”

“Of course I do Papyrus I-“

“You love only me?!”

Papyrus interrupted and made Sans shiver. This was not right, this was not okay. His brother needed to calm down otherwise this would become ugly for certain. Even if he was scared he made a step towards Papyrus.   
And another one. 

Followed by a short pause.

When it seemed like Papyrus would not do anything he might regret later, Sans walked to him until he was standing right in front of the other. He knelt down. 

“Yes, I only love you. You hear me? So stop this nonsense. Your behaviour might get us in trouble. Do you want that?”

And like a switch had flipped the magic died down, Papyrus whole posture changed and a smile returned to his face. He dropped to his knees himself and wrapped his arms around Sans neck.

“no i don’t want this brother. sorry. but i am glad you love me.”

They lowered to the floor like that. Papyrus soon fast asleep again, like nothing had happened. But Sans didn’t find sleep that night. He was scared, scared of what might happen when he would fall asleep again.

\---

That was the first time he had seen his brother act like this and it scared Sans to death. This is what had become of his brother and it would only get worse if they wouldn’t get out of here soon. There was not time to be delicate anymore, he had to put more pressure into his biddings for the teacher. 

He brought them in a romantic situation. The whole moment was heated but Sans interrupted.

“I want to be together with you. Outside we can be together. Without anyone knowing, without anyone caring or judging, no one needs to know that I am an experiment.”

He gave his teacher another kiss.

“Let us run away, together.”

Sans found it horribly cheesy but it was something his teacher was obviously looking for. Because Sans felt himself grabbed and heard a “Yes!” whispered to his side. The teacher also told him that they had already planned something and just wanted for Sans to know if he wanted this too. 

They talked about the plan. It was good but Sans found some flaws. And the greatest one was not including his brother.

“I can’t go without Papyrus. He is a part of me.”

This started a furious discussion. But in the end Sans won. He knew he would win. He had the other where he wanted him to.

Each of their sessions they planned and calculated any risks that might come. Sans didn’t tell his brother anything. He might accidentally tell one of the other scientists or even Gerson himself what they were trying to do. 

And then the day came.

And it went nothing like they had planned. 

The first phase was to make sure their door seemed locked but actually wasn’t. Then they needed to time it exactly when there was a shift change. Because then there would be no one on their floor. 

But that was when it all started to get wrong. Wingdings Gaster made a surprise visit and no one was following their schedule because they needed to accommodate him and rearrange plans for him to meet with Gerson, who was not amused that he threw his co-workers off in such a manner. 

But Sans would not let this get in his way. 

The teacher and he had arranged that they would meet outside, so nobody would necessarily suspect who had helped them when the plans failed and Sans and his brother got caught. If they would survive a failed attempt to run away then maybe they had a chance to do it again when it was not revealed that they had in fact a helping hand. 

They carefully made their way. 

The safest option to not be seen was walking through the room where the core was in. 

So far they hadn’t been caught and Papyrus was bright enough not to ask any questions or be noisy but simply follow Sans around. 

When they finally reached the core Sans soul stopped for a moment when he saw that the way wasn’t free as he had expected to be. 

He was facing their "fathers". Gaster and Gerson. Both stood at the edge of the long path leading to the other side of the room, being in a heated argument and so far not realising that they weren’t alone anymore. 

This was it. This was his chance to get rid of them. His magic welled up and he could feel the power rushing through his body. His darkblue eyelights changed into the cold icy blue when he grabbed Gersons soul. It was very anticlimactic when he simply threw the old monster into the core. Just like that his creator, his tormentor was gone. And only his other “father” was left and stared incredulous at the situation that displayed in front of him. But it didn’t take long for him to get a grip. He was a warrior after all and soon detected the danger he was in. 

But Sans was not willing to give up. Not when they were so close to finally get out of this nightmare. He needed to be fast and so he headed forwards. Ignoring Papyrus and hoping he would not get in the way. 

It was furious. Gaster didn’t dare to underestimate his opponent like Sans had hoped. The younger threw attack after attack but so did the elder, they were not equal but neither was getting anywhere and Sans was running out of time. Just as to underline this thought the ground started to vibrate and a deep growl filled the room. 

The core was not any longer simmering calmly but burning flames steamed up to either side of the path. 

And just for a moment Sans was distracted as he looked out for his brother. But that moment was enough for Gaster to strike. He threw Sans to the ground. Straddling him and holding his neck in a tight grip. Glaring at him with all the hate he had. Pressuring him with the cruelty of his magic. 

“YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HAVE KILLED HIM! YOU … YOU HUMAN!”

And with that he launched his attack. 

But it didn’t land. 

Instead he felt a strong presence behind him and a heat different to the core almost seemed to burn his side.

Sans was still living.

He felt the pain.

He knew his HP was severely damaged but he lived.

And that’s when he saw that a glimmering hole was right in the middle of Gasters body. And with eyes wide in shock he stared at a point behind Sans. Turning around to see what had caused this he saw a blaster. Hovering right above Papyrus already charging to be used again. 

And Papyrus stood there.

Smiling.

“Hey dad, I don’t think you have met my friends. I call them: Gasterblaster.”

And with that, another rush of magic filled the room, steering directly into Gasters smiling face.

For a moment Sans just sat there. Not able to grasp what had just happened. Light footsteps and a soft hand on his shoulder brought him back. The rumbling of the core grew louder and Sans was certain this was not a good sign. They needed to get out of here. Now!

Grabbing his brother’s hand he started running. He knew the way. Left, left up the stairs through the huge door right and there should be the exit.

But there was no exit. 

Something had gone wrong!

Why was there no exit?

Fear began to gnaw on Sans. Lamps were blinking and sirens were howling.

They had gotten so close! 

Where was the exit?

Were they even on the right floor? 

He needed to calm down. 

Taking a deep breath and giving his brothers hand a short squeeze he looked around. 

There!

There was a sign for emergency exit. 

And he ran. 

Pushed the door open and saw the outside.

For the first time in his life he saw something different than the labs. But he had no time to feel happy about it. They needed to get away as far as possible. 

He steered them to the first path he could see and simply run.

Behind him he heard a familiar voice, calling for him. In the first moment he didn’t want to turn around. He thought one of the scientist came for them. But then he realised. It was his teacher. Behind a huge bolder they made halt. They were far enough away and shielded from whatever might happen with the core. At least they hoped. And they needed rest.

They just sat there and waited. Waited for whatever was to come. 

But nothing happened. And slowly they began to hope that maybe the scientists had managed to get the core under control. 

That was when it began for Sans to sink in.

They were free. 

They had escaped!

“I cant believe it … we did it! We are free!” 

He whispered as he stood up. The older monster was standing as well and holding out a hand for Sans. But Sans didn’t take it. With his enthusiasm and thankfulness he threw himself into the arms of his saviour and kissed him. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream but this grounded him. This kept him from doing any of this. 

But then the kiss changed, the texture changed and suddenly he was kissing thin air and was covered in dust. He looked down. Seeing a pile of dust and orange shining bones stuck in the ground.

He turned around staring at his brother in fury.

“PAPYRUS ARE YOU MAD?! HE WAS OUR TICKET TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD. HE COULD HAVE SHOWN US WHAT WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH HERE, HE COULD HAVE HELPED US! WE KNOW CLOSE TO NOTHING ABOUT HOW IT IS OUT HERE AND WE ARE JUST TWO KIDS?   
HOW DO YOU THINK WE WILL SURVIVE LIKE THIS? WE NEEDED HIM!”

Sans was screaming. He was angry. This was a disaster! This shouldn’t have happened. His eyes still shone in the light blue and were now staring at Papyrus, waiting for a response.

Growling Papyrus made his way to his brother, his anger could easily compete with Sans’s. He pulled him down to his level and pressed his teeth against Sans. The older staring wide eyed and reacting on impulse, pushed Papyrus away and slapped him with the back of his hand. The younger didn’t seem the least affected by that. He only looked at his brother and spoke.

“You said you love me, so I am the only one that can kiss you. I am the only one you can kiss. We belong together.”

Sans didn’t know what to say. 

They stared at each other for several seconds before the older skeleton took Papyrus hand and pulled him along. 

To find a place where they could stay. To find a place to survive. But most importantly, to find a place to finally live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so very, very messed up.


	3. To those who wait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows how Papyrus time in the labs has been and how his feelings for Sans develope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted to write this chapter just to show that Paps past was not as bad as I made it out to be ... turned out I lied to myself and it was just as bad. 
> 
> I want to give huge thanks to Pukatus who is translating this story into korean, this is such an amazing honor. Without them I would have taken some more weeks (months) to finally finish this chapter. It's really hard when you finally reached the fluff level and have to go back to terror and agonising pain.

The first thing Papyrus remembers is warmth. And blue. A blue as dark and deep as the ocean that he has never seen.  
This was what formed him. This was what held him together no matter the hardships he had to face in the years. This warmth that he felt filled with no matter where he was. Even when things turned bad the warmth was still there. Especially when he was just a babybones he tried desperately to hold on to that but with each day that warmth faded a little bit more.  
The grown Papyrus didn’t remember any details. He didn’t remember how they left him alone for days in a dark room until they remembered that he had to be fed as well. He didn’t remember that when they finally did come to him it almost always brought food as well as pain. They cut him, scratched him and just let out all the frustration they had about their experiments not going the way they wanted.  
It was always a different scientist so there was no chance of attachment on either side. One particular cruel monster threw Papyrus against a wall which made several bones crack. To all their surprise Papyrus survived that and the scientist was eliminated. Papyrus didn’t need to be happy but he needed to be healthy enough to survive and grow up to be at use at some point in future. So far he only served as blackmail to get Sans doing what he was supposed to.  
With each passing day the blackness Papyrus stayed in most of the time was consuming not only his body but also his mind. Papyrus tried his best to stay good. He stared at his soul and the color and remembered the warmth that he once had felt. Though, with time passing he wasn’t sure if it hadn’t been just a dream.  
Then the day came when he felt his soul pulsing strong in his body. He didn’t know why until he was with his brother again. His little heart was overflowing with happiness and joy.  
At first being in the bright room was blinding and it hurt but he got used to it soon enough. Like he got used to everything that was done to him. And when he felt him, when he saw him, he couldn’t hold back a little squeal. With his tiny, stubby arms he tried to reach for Sans even while he was still held by Gerson.  
In his dark room he had never truly learned how to walk. The scientists didn’t waste any precious time on that and when Papyrus tried it himself, leaning against the wall he always fell. It didn’t take long for frustration to take over and make him cry.  
Now with Papyrus having the right motivation to walk by himself Papyrus took one step after another, not caring if he would fall or not. The moment Gerson dropped him to the floor his short, stumbling legs tried to move forward. Gerson for once was curious, he wanted to see how far the little one could make it given the right motivation. Papyrus had been so needy of affection that whenever one of the workers had come he had tried to walk to them to get at least a little bit of physical attention.  
Gerson had not thought of the option that nothing was holding Sans back, so the moment Papyrus tried to walk in his brothers direction Sans sprinted towards his little brother and swept him off his feet to hold him tight.  
And there Papyrus was happy, he didn’t care for the darkness. It was gone now. Now his brother was with him. Now everything was alright. He felt how his soul beamed and radiated and he desperately took in every feature of the monster he felt so happy with. The small hands grabbled around Sans’ face, touching the bone, patting it roughly because his motoric skills were rather underdeveloped but when he saw Sans flinch he tried his best to be softer and he managed. Not that Sans had minded the touches of his brother in any way.  
After the first minutes where they just hugged and stared at each other Papyrus began to babble. He wanted to express himself, wanted to tell and ask him things without knowing how to express it. With every word he spoke Sans smile went wider so he just kept going, not even caring that the other did not understand him. Though sometimes Papyrus was sure Sans knew what he was saying. Because when he began to talk of the darkness Sans features darkened as well and he hugged Papyrus tighter to his chest. There he felt that special warmth again, the one that he had almost forgotten.  
Papyrus closed his eyes. He was content staying like this. It was okay like this. He knew everything was alright now with his big brother by his side.  
Even though Papyrus had not a real concept of a family, a big brother or basically anything since he had never been taught and rarely been spoken to, he knew that this was home. Not with the word as definition. But he knew this feeling, he knew what it meant and he knew he needed it to be whole.  
When he all of a sudden was taken away from Sans hands holding him, back into the cold grip of Gerson, he knew there was nothing he could do.  
So he didn’t struggle. He only reached out for Sans. And he hoped, he hoped so bitterly that he would see his brother again.  
He was not sure he would. Maybe he would stay in darkness for the rest of his time.  
But maybe, if he was lucky, his brother would come someday and save him from it.  
That was all he could do.  
Hope… 

\---

Hope turned out to be the only thing that held him up when he was back in his darkness again. He learned walking when the others were not around to criticise him and tried his best to imitate the scarce words he caught from the monsters that visited him.  
At one point suddenly his visitors became more frequent, they finally tried to teach him how to speak and to the others surprise he was a fast learner. They were even more surprised finding out that Papyrus could fully walk now.  
When he finally was more adapted with speaking he began to ask questions.  
Which the other scientist did not like.  
Especially his questions for Sans earned him new bruises, new cuts and general pain.  
He would say that he got used to it but … it was more than that. He actually began to like the beating. It was the only contact he got and oh, how he craved it! At least the burn that stayed whenever they hurt him let him imagine how a softer touch could be. Even if he wished for nicer touches, pain was the only thing he got, so he had to make due.  
He always tried to keep Sans warmth within him but it was so, so hard having those cold people surround him, hurt him and looking at him with those dangerously flickering, empty eyes.  
The fact that Papyrus small room had not much to entertain him with, nothing to keep his mind off those hurting wounds and depressing thoughts that always whispered in the back of his head, was not working in his favour. There were four stone walls, no light unless the steel door was opened and let some light inside. His room had nothing but a mattress and a blanket lying on the floor. It had been there all his life and would probably for the rest. That was how he thought at least.  
With Papyrus being alone most of the time and nothing to entertain him with, he had a lot of time to think. So that’s what he did. He tried to see what was inside his mattress because he was curious and when he finally managed to get a bone construct to manifest to open a corner, he pulled out the filling. It had a nice, surprisingly soft touch. It was fascinating for him and he began to explore even more of the room. It was still dark but he learned to imprint the textures, remembered how he could claw at the walls and little dents could be felt afterwards in contrast to the steel door that didn’t even give the slightest. Whenever some adults came and brought light with them he tried to observe as much as he could to connect the information he had gotten from his previous explorations to the things he could see now.  
Then, from one day to another his life suddenly changed.  
He was pulled out of his room and into another, then again into another and a new one again. It was exciting and stunning for Papyrus how many rooms there could be. It was so exhilarating that he didn’t even register the tasks he was supposed to do which earned him new punishments but by now he didn’t really care. The bruises would heal at one point but those new surroundings would disappear again for all he knew so he had to see whatever he could, had to remember and imprint it in his mind so when the darkness came back he would have something new to occupy his thoughts with.  
The day ended and he was exhausted but filled with new impressions and although he was hurting he had a bright smile on his face. Papyrus had been in the light for so long, the darkness couldn’t phase him anymore.  
But that was what he was so very wrong about.  
They put him into a different room to stay. Away from his mattress. Instead there was a steel pallet with a blanket on top. He didn’t like it at all and even worse was that the room to room torture didn’t stop. But since he knew about those rooms now he payed more attention to what the monsters wanted from him. They explained, they talked, he didn’t understand all of what they were saying but he understood that if he failed they would punish him.  
Well, there was nothing new about that.  
The intensity with which they hurt him increased dramatically though.  
He had to go through electricity torture, had to avoid magic attacks, had to withstand fire, was thrown around and all that was only part of the physical tests.  
The ones where he was bound down to an examination table and where he was about to meet Gerson were the worst. At first everything was quite harmless a little sting here, a little cut there, nothing Papyrus wasn’t used to. But when the old monster opened his bones and for the small skeleton it felt like he was tearing Papyrus into tiny, tiny pieces. Sometimes Gerson would break some of his ribs and limbs and see if they would heal together again, if they would dust and if it was possible for bones to grow back if fed enough magic. Other days the small one was injected liquids that made him feel dizzy, euphoric or numb to any pain.  
The latter was given to him before he had to fight his first opponent.  
It was also a young monster but still older than Papyrus.  
Papyrus didn’t want to hurt the other. He wanted to talk to them. But the even for the unexperienced Papyrus it looked like something was off about the one standing at the other end of the room. Their eyes were bloodshot and their head was constantly twitching to one side or another, looking for something that apparently wasn’t there. What Papyrus was not aware of was that this monster had gotten its own personal drug. The effects of that certain drug were persecution mania and paranoia as well as hallucinations. In this state, with the feeling of being trapped, the monster was constantly on edge and ready to attack and absolutely unpredictable in its behaviour.  
It was no surprise that as soon as Papyrus stooped closer the monster attacked. Papyrus tried his best to defend himself, which was not easy since he has not been taught to use his magic at all, but his instincts reacted on its own which lead to him not being destroyed but only slightly hurt.  
That was the first attack and just seconds after Papyrus needed to prepare for the next blow.  
He got hurt again and again but he didn’t feel any pain. He just realised that he got weaker with every passing minute. The speaker over which the scientists observing the fight could communicate with them, ordered Papyrus to fight back.  
Which Papyrus didn’t do. He didn’t want the monster to hurt, it already seemed like they were in so much pain. He just wanted for them to feel better. Maybe if he could get close enough he could show them some of the warmth he still had. Maybe if they shared that nice feeling they could make it grow.  
Slowly he approached the heavily breathing child in front of him. Each step was more difficult and he was disturbingly aware of how heavy his feet felt. His sight blurred from time to time but he tried to shake it off. Papyrus didn’t even register that his breath got faster and shallower.  
He never made it to the other monster.  
He fainted before he could. 

\---

Papyrus woke up on his steely bed in absolute pain. Whatever they had given to him was not working anymore and every painful attack that had hurt him was now finally hitting hard.  
And there had been a lot of almost fatal strikes.  
Each and every move he did hurt, even breathing was painful.  
Tears began to well up and with glassy eyes he stared at the ceiling. He tried to get a hold on himself, to stop himself from crying because the sobbing shook his body and added only more to the already paralysing pain.  
But his soul felt so heavy and hurt and the tears would just not end!  
He just wanted to disappear. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted to dissolve into thin air so he wouldn’t have to feel.  
Papyrus was used to pain but this was an entirely new level of suffering and so, so, so much worse!  
He wanted to thrash, he wanted to scream for help but he only whimpered. Even if he wanted to shout out, he tried to keep silent. He was afraid any noise would alarm the scientists and their attention was the last thing he wanted.  
They would only hurt him more! Though, he doubted they could hurt him more without making him crumble under their touch.  
To his horror he didn’t seem to be quiet enough because only a little while later he heard how the door to his room was opened and a monster came into his cell. He wanted to scramble away. Avoid any potential touch but he could not even stand up. The only thing he could think of was a wall of bones to defend him. So he summoned blue bones that surrounded him in hope to protect himself from further harm. To his surprise the monster stopped and instead of screams and threats he heard a hushed, whispered voice:  
“Shhh little one, I am not here to hurt you. I want to help!”  
Papyrus was confused.  
The tone in which the other person spoke was new to him. It sounded calm and peaceful. It sounded like no danger.  
He let his bones disappear and the scientists inched closer, slowly as to not startle Papyrus. When the small skeleton looked at the monster he realised how they also emitted this warmth he knew from his brother. Their eyes were soft, nothing like the piercing looks he was used from the other scientists handling him. They knelt down to muster him and Papyrus could see a frown on their face. They tried to move slowly but somehow they looked panicked, turning their head several times and watching the door cautiously, like they were afraid to be found out. Still they managed to keep an aura of calm and spoke soft and reassuring.  
“Hey little one, I know you are hurt but you are a strong little one. I have something to make it feel better but for that I have to touch you. Would you be okay with that?”  
Papyrus had never been asked if he was okay with anything that was done to him, let alone if it was okay to touch him. He stared in confusion but then hummed in agreement. He didn’t want to say words because for that he’d have to move his jaw and a nod would be just as much movement and both would mean pain.  
The other monster approached further and when they touched Papyrus he felt a new wave of pain flooding though him but mere moments after the first shock and trying to pull away he felt a strange soothing coldness and he kept his body still. The monster seemed to put some kind of lotion on him and even though it felt good, Papyrus could not stop himself from flinching each time the surprisingly tender hand touched another spot. He had been naked the whole time, he always was, so it was easy to see where he was wounded and just as easy to reach all the places that hurt. When the monster was finished applying the lotion they smiled shortly and made their turn to go back.  
When Papyrus registered that he fell off his bed the moment he desperately tried to reach for the other person to tell them to stay with him. That fall made him whine in agony and caught the others attention and let them rush back to him.  
Papyrus reached out for the nice scientist, he wanted them to hug him, no matter how much that would hurt his bones, it would not hurt his soul. His soul was longing for the tenderness and kindness this monster provided and he would do all he could to keep them with him.  
They indeed picked him up and held him in a loose embrace which Papyrus, ignoring the pain, tried to deepen by grasping at the others clothes and pressing his face against their body. He didn’t want them to go away.  
When he felt a soft hand pat him lightly he sighed in approval. The lotion took most of the pain and what was left didn’t really bother him. Compared to the comfort the hug provided the pain was nothing.  
Just like that, held in the other’s arms Papyrus fell asleep.

\---

Contrary to the usual times this scientist came back several times again. Others still came and took Papyrus but whenever he was in deep pain that one monster would show up and hold him and make his pain go away.  
It became his routine. They never left him enough time to truly regenerate from all it. They only waited till he was physically fit enough to let him fight again. With time he started to not care for his surroundings anymore. When in the beginning it was all new, he was so excited towards all the interesting impressions, it was now dull routine and he just wanted it to stop. He tried to blend it all out the best he could. And this time he was hoping that nothing new would come again, because whenever he was confronted with something new he would fail and then he was hurt and broken and lost again. And not always would the one nice scientist come to make it a little better.  
Only the slight hope of seeing his brother stopped him from giving up.  
But as the days passed even that hope became smaller and smaller until he felt like he was drowning.  
Once he asked about his brother again.  
They told him that Sans had a severe health condition and was not to see anybody.  
This was a shock for the little monster.  
“Will he be okay again?”  
Papyrus asked, panic tinting his voice and making quiver.  
“Probably not.”  
Was the hard response one of the scientists gave.  
This revelation made Papyrus fall into dark thoughts that only spiralled down deeper the more days passed.  
No one could talk to him, he was not responding to any of their conditioned behaviours and was only standing or sitting at their tests with a blank expression plastering his face. It didn’t take long for the scientists to settle on just letting him fight because that was the only situation he showed any response to.  
A few days after this, without Papyrus showing any kind of being better, one of the scientists told him his brother was usually supposed to engage in certain more straining fights but due to his condition Papyrus had to take over that task.  
This revelation did get them a reaction from Papyrus: he was actually happy. Even if he was not able to see Sans, at least he could still be of help to his brother by taking on his fights.  
Those fights were much harder than those he was used to, but still, the small skeleton made it work. But when the scientists realised how fast he adapted they had a new task for him.  
They told him he had to dust the monsters he fought.  
He hadn’t really grasped the concept of life and death but he was aware that if a monster was dusted they were gone. And they would not come back.  
And he did not want that!  
“I don’t want to dust them!”  
He exclaimed in a mixture of anger and panic.  
Even with all threats and tries to persuade the small skeleton, this was a subject Papyrus was stubborn about.  
So, after telling Gerson about the matter, the Doctor personally sat down to have a serious conversation with the little monster.  
He was an intimidating figure. His eyes were cold and hard as steel, his appearance proud and demanding respect, he wasn’t tall but somehow he seemed to tower over everyone else in the room.  
When he sat down at the other end of the table Papyrus began to shrink into himself. He ducked his head and pulled up his shoulders in an attempt to hide from this threatening aura.  
Gerson said nothing, he only eyed Papyrus curiously, pupils staring right into his soul and piercing though it. Papyrus could feel a shudder running down his spine and began to scratch on his femurs. It was a habit he had picked up over time. Whenever he was stressed he would start to scratch on his femurs.  
The whole scenario looked like two partners making negotiations about trades. But matter of fact was: there was no exchange or trade, it was just emphasizing who was the one in control, who was the one with the power. Even though Papyrus was just a small child he had proven that he still had his own mind and was not their mindless puppet they could use to their whims. This spark of resistance needed to be destroyed before it could turn against them.  
“So Papyrus, I heard you don’t want to do the task we asked you to fulfil.”  
Papyrus nodded meekly.  
“Would you care to explain as to why there is this sudden reluctance to execute your duty?”  
“i-i think it is not right to dust monsters.”  
The answer was quiet but Gerson understood the words nonetheless.  
“Is that so?”  
Gersons voice sounded dangerous and Papyrus decided not to respond to it but to stare at his hands instead.  
“And who are you to decide what is right or wrong?”  
Papyrus could not answer that.  
“Let me tell you dear Papyrus, it is of utmost importance that you finish your task when you fight them. Your opponents need to be dust otherwise they will be able to fight again and do you know what that means?”  
The small skeleton was close to tears, he was afraid of this man more than anything he had ever been and the way he was talking and the way this conversation went told him that it was not going to end well.  
He was out of words, so he just shook his head and hoped that Gerson would just keep talking. If he talked he could not do something that would harm Papyrus.  
“Well, if they will be able to fight again they will do so. That means the next monster encountering them will have the trouble to deal with them. What if that next monster will be your brother? I am sure my assistants have told you about Sans’ condition. He has only one HP. Day after day he is so very close to dusting just by trying to stay alive. To stay alive to have the chance to meet you again. Now imagine he has to fight a monster, imagine how long he could stand his ground.”  
Gerson made a pause, waiting for his words to sink in.  
“And only because you were not able to kill your opponent your dear, beloved, vulnerable brother will be gone.”  
All the while Gerson spoke Papyrus soul had begun to beat rapidly, his eyes were wide in horror and for the first time he looked into the doctors’ face. A small smile played around the elders features.  
“Now tell me Papyrus: Do you want to see your brother dead?”  
Papyrus fluttering heart made his magic stir, he jumped forward, hands slamming on the table and staring pleadingly at the other monster.  
“NO! Of course not!”  
Gerson leaned forward, elbows resting on the table he placed his head on his claws looking straight into Papyrus terrified face.  
“Then you better start following orders like the good little boy you are.”

\---

 

When papyrus went into the arena that day his whole body was shaking. He didn’t cry. He was calm. He was shaking with all the unleashed energy he had prepared. He would dust that monster at all costs. He would not let his broken brother fight and die!  
He won with only one strike. 

\---

Now with his magic reserves finally unleashed the scientists saw the full potential he was offering. Everyone was excited and they wanted to tell their new findings, that Papyrus actually is able to replace Sans, to Gaster. But Gerson was hesitant about it and decided to give it a little more time before involving Gaster.  
Now that Papyrus was finally capable to do what he was supposed to do Gerson watched the little skeleton more closely.  
Papyrus did precisely what he was told, he mastered any task he was given, even those Sans had struggled. As long as it was fighting. The moment he had to think, make strategies or plan ahead he was absolutely helpless and big tears began to flood his face.  
During the fights he looked hollow. An empty shell just doing what he was told.  
A perfect weapon.  
When Papyrus seemed like he would not give any problems Gerson did invite Gaster to let him see the youngers fighting abilities. After Sans’ failure the other was outraged but seeing that little skeleton fight and kill like he was born for it made the war-worn skeleton beam.  
He personally congratulated Papyrus after his show fight, even going so far to say he was worthy to deserve the title “son”. The praise, the little pats on his head from the taller, the closeness to something that felt so strangely familiar made Papyrus cling to the elder one.  
“please … “  
He whispered.  
“can i see sans? i want to know he is alright.”  
“Your brother is fine.”  
Gerson answered and tried to pry Papyrus away from Gaster, he didn’t give much resistance.  
Gerson had no intention to let the two brothers get together. They were far more dangerous and more difficult to control when they were together. Sans might not have as much of his stamina as he had several months ago, but he had a much brighter mind and with Papyrus powers this could cause more than a little destruction.  
While he pushed the smaller skeleton back to his cell Gerson kept on talking.  
“As long as you keep doing what you do it will stay that way. Sans will be safe. And maybe if you finally pass your written tests you might get a reward”  
Even though he was exhausted Papyrus beamed at the prospect at a reward.  
“Will the reward be Sans?”  
“We will have to see about that…”

\---

Indeed Papyrus got better, not good enough to actually pass the tests but better. He even asked if he may get something to practise in his room. To his surprise they didn’t deny him his request. They gave him books and games and puzzles and all kind of things to entertain him with.  
One time they tried something new with him. They brought him into a room with a TV. That was nothing new but the movies they showed Papyrus were. They let him watch pornographic material. It was to see if he showed any reaction to it. He was a creation after all and it needed to be figured out if there was any kind of reproduction drive within him and at what time that would set in. Papyrus didn’t understand what he was watching and no one explained it to him either.  
At the same time they turned their interest in exploring Papyrus and how he functions towards his soul. He seemed to have endless reserves of energy and was more powerful than they had hoped he would be. He just could not control those powers as one incident that killed several of the staff members and almost Papyrus himself proved. So Gerson became very insistent in figuring out more about Papyrus soul, the source of his magic.  
In his short life the little skeleton had endured a lot. More pain than most monsters in their whole existence would but what Gerson was doing to his soul now let him black out each and every time. And each time he awoke again he felt drained, violated in a way he had never known before and each time a little bit of that warmth that he kept holding on to was gone. Even with all his might he was not able to restore what had been lost.  
It was gone.  
Those examinations became so exhausting that Papyrus now had all the possibilities to work with and occupy his mind but that he was simply far too drained to work with them. He tried. He tried really hard but when he worked for too long he just fell into a stupor, eyes hollow like the empty holes they were and stopped his motions in mid-air. On the occasions the he registered this would happen he began to punch himself when he started to fall asleep, to keep himself concentrated but this lack of rest and sleep and further hurting himself only lead to him being more exhausted. And the longer this went on the worse his results became in the physical as well as the intellectual tests.  
He managed to make it through, day after day. But with each passing visit, with each fight fought, with each test taken he fell deeper into despair. Despair of never seeing his brother. Of being emptied and used and just becoming an empty shell. Though, not having to think, not having to feel anything he went through was an inviting prospect for the young monster. So inviting that one day he simply refused to get up. He didn’t respond to anything or anyone. Even with the kind scientist trying to talk to him Papyrus wouldn’t get up. He just laid on the ground eyes half lidded and staring into nothingness. He had still dust on his body from the last monster he had killed, still blood crusted on his bones from his own wounds. He wasn’t reacting to anything.  
Even when they finally sent Sans to him Papyrus didn’t recognise the familiar warmth finally coming to him. He just thought it a delusion or dream, nothing he would be able to keep. But the warmth got more intense and when he finally made an effort to look around he saw his brother.  
He didn’t even feel anything at that realisation. But all his instincts told him to grab on to his brother and to hold him as close as he could, never letting go.

\---

When he was finally conscious enough to really take in his brother was with him he saw those dark blue, tender eyes again.  
For a little while they were alone and in peace. Souls humming in tandem.  
In time Papyrus got better, he even dared to walk around in the room, not without Sans holding his hand, but at least he was standing on his own.  
This the scientists took as a sign that Sans work was done.  
And when they tried to take him away Papyrus saw the most significant change in his brother he had ever seen before.  
He was furious, he was hard and he was much stronger than Papyrus had ever been. He was actively defying the scientists. He was denying them. Even his magic changed for that immediate thread of them being apart again. The so calming blue turned into the icy blue he was going to see from this point on.  
The younger one was not sure what this change meant but he was impressed and in awe seeing his brother defending them this passionately. 

\---

Each and every try to take Sans or Papyrus away the older skeleton prevented until the scientists stopped trying and simply waited.  
All the while Papyrus could barely believe that his brother was supposedly weak. As he asked Sans about it he explained his condition and in what regards it affects him.  
One of the side-effects was that Sans needed a lot of food, which now was not provided anymore and Sans felt weaker with each passing hour.  
It didn’t take too long for them to be exhausted and simply falling asleep and the moment they did the scientists snatched them away.  
When Papyrus woke up without his brother by his side he let out a horrifying scream that went straight through every beings blood and bones. He began crying and started pacing around in his cell, slamming his fists on the door, demanding for his brother to come back, begging between the hiccups of his tears and his ragged breath.  
No one heard him; or if they did they didn’t care.  
Running up and down in his room Papyrus wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm his heavily beating soul. But nothing he thought of or did could keep him steady. For the first time in his life he felt trapped. Anger welled up in him and everything that he got a hold on flew around the room until it broke.  
After his frantic attack he dropped into a corner, hands clasped above his head, skull dropped onto his knees, tears steadily streaming down his cheeks. He began scratching his bones until he could see the droplets of marrow and dust but that didn’t help either. He felt like he couldn’t breathe like his ribcage was suffocating him and in his panic he summoned his soul. The calm shine eased him a bit. He tried to grab it and when he held it firm in his fingers he pressed down harder. That pain helped. It grounded him. He felt like he could breathe again, like he could think again. Which he wasn’t sure he wanted.  
He let his soul rest firm in his hands and from time to time gave it a little squeeze as if to reassure he was still there.  
He just sat and waited. Waited for the things to come. Waited for Sans to just come back to him.  
He could not go back.  
Could not go back to be alone.  
Alone in the darkness.

\---

When finally something happened Papyrus thought his soul would burst when he saw it was Sans coming into his room.  
They didn’t talk. He just threw himself into his big brothers arms and held onto him as tight as he could. He would never let go of him, not if he could help it.  
But Sans explained him he had to. They would take Papyrus again. They would make him go through tests again and he would have to play along. But Sans also reassured he would be there when Papyrus came back.  
Papyrus nodded, holding his brother just a little tighter, but he didn’t believe it.

\---

When they came to take the smaller one away Sans didn’t fight it. He didn’t look at Papyrus, he just stood there. His hands into fists while Papyrus screamed bloody murder just like when he had realised Sans was gone. He scratched and hurt some of the scientists but he didn’t care; neither did they. In the end they took him with them, despite all his efforts.  
To his surprise he was brought into a different room. It was a room filled with toys, books, plush monsters and a desk and chair with a monster in front of him and a board.  
They told him to sit and listen. They would school him from now on. Shape his mind, since he clearly needed this.  
To his surprise he liked it. Well, liking was too strong of a word but it was much better than the other things he had to go through. In fact he finally got the input he craved for. 

\---

The next time they took him he still struggled but he knew Sans would not help him. He had known before. Sans had told him why. But it still hurt to be parted.  
He was brought into the same room as the last time. And just like the last time it was almost pleasant.  
The third time he went without struggling. Almost hoping he would have another lesson just like the educator had told him. He was not disappointed.  
Those lessons became a routine for both of them. Sure Papyrus still had to fight, they still experimented on his soul but he finally got the intellectual stimulation he needed. All those tests that tried to see how his intelligence was developing were of no use if he didn’t even know the basic concepts that were demanded. That was why he had failed them so bitterly before.  
All in all things looked better now, but the very best part, the part that made Papyrus smile and wake happily each and every day, was that his brother was with him and so far it looked like they would stay together.  
Maybe, if he was lucky, even for the rest of his life.

\---

After one particular hard fight Papyrus needed to be healed and just like every time when he was hurt his scientist appeared again.  
But this time the small one didn’t want them to be there. He felt bad when they hugged him. He just wanted Sans hugs! He didn’t need that other monster. They were not his brother.  
So he pushed them away  
“Go away! I don’t need that.”  
He stood up, ready to leave. The scientist was baffled.  
“But we always hug after your sessions. Ever after you were a baby. I comforted you!”  
“Yes, but I don’t want you to anymore. I have Sans and I want only Sans to be close to me!”  
“And what happened if Sans died? I mean, look at his constitution. It could happen every day, he could even die by your hands. And maybe one time nobody watches and an accident happens and he is gone. What will you do then? Crouch back to me for comfort?”  
That was something the monster better had not said.  
Papyrus didn’t want to hear about those things.  
They were talking bad about Sans. They were being mean. They needed to be put into place.  
His magic reacting on his emotional impulse. He had no control over it, but he wouldn’t want it to stop anyway. They had gone too far. They must pay.  
When the other staff members found him in the locked room he told them what had happened.  
He told them the scientist wanted to touch him intimately and that Papyrus did not want that. They seemed to understand his reaction. He was surprised about it. But then he remembered what Gaster once told him: That Papyrus could have whatever he wanted if he was just powerful enough and showed others where they belonged. He had thought that it meant he could read books and get monster candy but now he understood how unimportant that was.  
That moment thought made him realise that all that didn’t matter. The only thing he wanted, he desperately needed, was Sans.  
But the words of the scientists, as much as they had aimed to hurt him were true. So from now on he was more careful around Sans. If he was not, Papyrus might accidentally hurt or even dust his brother. Papyrus made it a habit to always check Sans stats and gave him all the food first, even though Sans was more than a little reluctant about it. He said he was the older brother so he had to take care of Papyrus and that Papyrus needed to grow and needed the energy to fight. But papyrus was implacable. 

\---

With time Papyrus figured he had his own way of learning. The better his reading skills became the more books he read. He loved many of the science books that were further up in the bookshelf. They were not supposed to be for him since they were too advanced but Papyrus read them secretly under the table when the teacher was talking about matters that didn’t interest him.  
After a while he understood simple physics and mechanics and began to ask the scientists about those matters who became sceptical at that. After some discussion with Gerson they began to deny Papyrus the answers and explanations he so deeply craved for. He couldn’t ask Sans either since he was not interested in those subjects at all.  
Instead of teaching him what Papyrus was interested in they gave him fairy tales. At first he was not fond of them but the more he had to hear the more he liked them. The brutality in those were nothing compared to what he had to do himself or what was being done to him.  
But one concept he didn’t understand. He did not understand the concept of marking, calming and raping. Since that was what the teacher was there for he asked what the meaning was behind those deeds.  
“Well it all has to do with proving dominance. If you are dominant enough you can make another monster yours and break their will or just take their body for your own amusement. It all depends on how strong you are. The stronger you are the more you can claim others as your own. That can also be applied for finding a mate.”  
“A mate?”  
The teacher was talking like the whole subject bored him to death but Papyrus interest was piqued. He was strong! Maybe it was something he should do, maybe something he could do. There was not much he really could do. The mating thing though seemed to be important. It was a theme often reoccurring in those fairy tales.  
“A mate in an ideal case is someone you want to spend a lot of time with and maybe have children with. Someone who makes this miserable place a little less horrible. Maybe even someone you love.”  
“I have a lot of LOVE, I have a lot of power.”  
Now the teacher couldn’t hold back a sigh.  
“Yes kid but that is not what I meant. If you find someone you feel love for you don’t care about that power anymore. You just care about that person and that they are well and with you.”  
After that Papyrus went silent. 

\---

Back in his cell Papyrus stayed quiet for a while until he finally asked Sans:  
“Are you my mate?”  
Sans stared at him stunned.  
“No Papy, I am your brother. I thought you knew that.”  
“Yes of course, but I love you very much.”  
Sans was conflicted between a frown and a smile. But decided to smile softly.  
“Yeees that is right but that is a different kind of love.”  
“Why?”  
This time Sans needed to frown. He could not explain why. He knew that mates did different things than what families did but he was not sure why.  
“I don’t really know Papy. But I think it is something different. Maybe we will learn about it in the mind shaping lessons.”  
Now it was Papyrus who frowned before he replied.  
“Hm no. You are my mate now. Because I want to stay with you and I want you to be happy. Those are the basics for being mates.”  
Sans could not supress a little smile.  
“I want you by my side and for you to be happy too.”  
“Well then it is clear: we are mates!”  
And just with his usual energy all but threw himself at Sans and hugged him as tightly as he could. After letting go he looked up to Sans a quizzical look on his face.  
“So … do I have to claim you now?”  
Sans was stunned. He knew what it meant but he was not aware that Papyrus was already learning about this sort of thing. He himself had just recently heard about it.  
“Where did you get that from?”  
“Well, they taught me that you claim what is yours and belongs to you. You are my mate so you belong to me, so I have to claim you right?”  
“I think that is something you do only when you are older.”  
“Alright, then I will wait.”

\---

“When do you claim someone?”  
Papyrus asked one of the scientists the other day during his training fights, where he actually did not need to kill monsters but was not stopped or scolded if he did.  
“Whenever you want Papyrus. As long as you are strong enough to overpower them you can make everything yours.”  
The scientist responded calmly, not even slightly surprised by the question at hand. Instead they reached out their claw, pointing at the huffing monster lying several feet away from them, huffing and struggling to get up again.  
“You see the monster there? You can make them your servant when you claim them. They are purely at your mercy.”  
“… but how do I claim somebody? What do I have to do?”  
“Well that is easy Papyrus. Here, let me explain it to you by demonstrating how it is done.”

\---

That day, Papyrus learned a valuable lesson. He experienced that with power, he could get more of what he wanted. Whenever he showed dominance and power and was ruthless the scientists asked him what he would like to have. Be it nicer food or even one of his science books, he got it all.  
After figuring that out, finally knowing how the game was played, he knew how to behave. And with the new perks coming after a succeeded task, it was the closest to happiness he had gotten so far. He had Sans with him, he had books to read, things to play and they didn’t hurt him as much as they used to. It seemed they had gathered enough information to leave him be for the more scarring tests and were not focusing on letting him fight and learn.

\---

Finally life was beginning to be good for Papyrus but then he registered a change in Sans behaviour. He was gone longer and not at the times he should. He wasn’t as affectionate as he used to be either.  
When Papyrus and Sans had a shared class together Papyrus was excited to do this with his brother. There was more personnel than usual. The reason why they let them have class together was to see how the two would interact with their surroundings if they were not separated. To avoid any incident all of attending monsters were ready to fight at moments call.  
Papyrus didn’t register the tension in the air, he was to fixated on Sans to care about something else but Sans did very well realise what was going on. Not in detail but he had a hunch. During the lesson Sans was not trying to get in contact with Papyrus at all, even though the smaller tried to get in contact. Secretly of course, that made it even more exciting but Sans absolutely ignored him. He was staring at their lecturer. And when the lecture was over and they were supposed to be brought into their chamber Papyrus saw how Sans gave the other monster a smile, followed by a wink and when they passed them their hands touched for only a second, it could have been an accident. But the way the teacher eyed Sans made Papyrus think differently.  
Papyrus felt rage. Hot burning rage. He had read about it. And now he understood why people claimed what was theirs. So no other would dare to touch it.  
Why did Sans even let it happen? Was Papyrus not enough? Didn’t he care as much about Papyrus as he did for Sans? He had shown his scientists their place and that Sans was first. Why was Sans not doing the same? Did Sans maybe like it better than being with Papyrus?  
Before the small one had never really given any particular attention to the monsters working here. They belonged to the institution but that was about it. He never saw them really as monsters either. They were just doing what they did. Nothing more, nothing less. But now he began to antagonise towards them. He would not immediately respond or actually deny them a task.  
After all they had told him he could do whatever he wanted when he was strong enough and he was strong. They knew it.  
He couldn’t get to the teacher, they were not responsible to work with Papyrus at any time so he started hurting those he could get to.  
His punishments returned rather harshly. But that was okay. Every time he came back to Sans wounded and hurt his older brother took care of him and hugged him and was just so careful and tender.  
So Papyrus provoked the scientists whenever he saw fit only to get the punishment afterwards, just for Sans to cradle him in his arms.  
Just like he used to not too long ago.  
Still, that did not stop Sans interaction with the teacher and with him being absent so frequently. He even smelled like the other monster and Papyrus could smell this odour whenever he held Sans in his arms. It made him want to barf. His brother was not supposed to smell that way!  
So one night he began to form a plan. He would simply seduce Sans like they did it in the fairy tales with the maids and princesses. If Sans wanted an adult monster Papyrus just needed to act like one, easy as that.  
So that night when Papyrus began to fondle Sans he felt something new, he felt warm, but in a different way. It was not the warmth he always got when he was around Sans. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. He hoped Sans would too. But when his older brother woke up he was staring at him in disbelieve and aversion. He seemed to have done something wrong.  
He remembered how his rage swelled and saw fear in Sans face. Maybe this was what the scientists and teachers meant by claiming. If the other was not cooperating the stronger needed to show the way. If needed with force.  
Papyrus could feel his magic tickle.  
Maybe he should use his bones to pin him down. But if he missed he could truly hurt Sans.  
He was uncertain of what to do.  
Of what was right.  
So he stood there until he registered Sans approaching and telling him that he loved him.  
And only him!  
Maybe this would have to suffice for now.  
Maybe Sans needed a little more time to realise what was good for him.

\---

Sans continued to be close to the teacher. Papyrus could feel it, could smell it and it was making him furious.  
Since he could not force his brother to stop interacting with the other Papyrus became even clingier than he had before.  
But then the day came. The day they escaped and Papyrus finally understood why Sans had been flailing around the older monster. Sans had used them to escape!  
Papyrus had never been happier at this realisation.  
In their hectic search for a way out they passed through the door. Both their creators were there. The fight that followed surprised Papyrus. But when he saw how Sans just threw his tormentor, the monster he had feared even with all the power he knew he had, into the core he could not stop admiring his older brother. He felt thankful, relieved.  
Papyrus had no time to express those emotions because Gaster was still there and he was attacking Sans!  
Papyrus never had a grudge against the older monster but attacking his brother, his Sans, was not something that could be forgiven. It was the first kill that felt satisfying. It thrilled him, like no other had done before and the baffled expression on Sans face only added to his euphoria.  
For the first time Papyrus fighting was good for something, he could save his brother. For the first time he felt as powerful and understood what it meant to be truly strong.  
He was happy, everything was going right. They would get out of here, they would start a new life together, away from tests and fights and away from that teacher. Just him and Sans.  
Only he was wrong about that. Outside they met that teacher again. They ran together. And when they were in safe distance Sans threw himself in the other’s arms!  
And they kissed!  
That  
Was  
Too  
Much!  
Papyrus didn’t need to concentrate. His magic knew what to do. And when he saw the others dust sprinkled over Sans ivory face he could not feel more satisfied.  
Even when his brother began to shout he was calm.  
Sans was his and he would destroy anyone that would get too close to his brother. Until Sans realised that Papyrus was the only one for him  
And he would realise it sooner or later. No matter how much time it would take.  
Papyrus would be there and he would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans early childhood has in fact not been as bad as Papyrus'. He had been treated like a real monster baby. But this lead to attachment and resulted in ... trouble. So they took precautions for Papyrus to not let it happen again. Furthermore Papyrus was just a backup, so there was no reason to put more effort into him than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a short one-shot. Guess it's not.


End file.
